


Terezi: be the alpha. [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Petstuck [podfic] [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Found Family, Gen, Multi, Ownership, Pets, Petstuck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat sputters. "...Thanks," he says. "I keep feeling like you must be lying to make me feel better, but it's still sort of working, so. Thanks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi: be the alpha. [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terezi: be the alpha.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481442) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Petstuck/Terezi%20be%20the%20alpha.mp3) | 11:39 | 10.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/terezi-be-alpha) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
